I Care
by Duochanfan
Summary: Sherlock and John finally have a new case after Baskerville. It's in a quiet little village, but that can quickly change when John is hurt on the case. Eventual Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**And here is another new story for you guys. I do hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Care<strong>

**Chapter One**

Sherlock sat hunched over on the couch as he read through his emails. A number of new cases had been emailed to him over the last few hours. He was bored, there had been no case over a four in almost three weeks. Though they had only got back from Baskerville three weeks. Lestrade hadn't been by with one either, and Sherlock hadn't found one that his mind would be challenged by in his emails. He sighed as he sent off an email to a man that had a case so boring and easy he had been able to solve it just sitting there reading the email.

"Hmmm," He hummed as he started to read the next email in his inbox. He took in everything that was in it and what wasn't there in black and white on his screen. It sounded interesting, and better than all the ones he had looked over the last three weeks. It would mean that they would have to leave London again, but that was all right for them. John was beginning to find his work at the clinic boring. Even though he still insisted that he go in each day that he could.

"Hello Sherlock." John said as he walked into the living room, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He looked a little tired and annoyed as he flopped into his chair and looked over to the man on the couch. He wondered if the man had even heard him at all as he carried on looking at the laptop screen. John noted with annoyance that it was his laptop again.

Sherlock finally looked up and nodded to him, "Looks like we might have another case John." he told him, instead of greeting his flatmate.

John sighed, "About time for you to find something. You've been driving me nuts because you're bored." he chuckled a little as he remembered the twenty-three different experiments that Sherlock had been going on about for the last day or so, and how some of them he wanted John to help with.

He looked to his flatmate and friend and told him, "A man was murdered on the edge of the Moore family home. They all say that they don't know the man and had never seen him before. But they are all in the firing line of the locals and the police. They have asked us to go down there and to investigate the identity of the man, and to see if we can solve his murder at the same time. The police haven't been able to identify the man at all, and he is also unknown in the small village as well. No one knows him at all," he explained the case to him, wondering what John would think of it.

"Well, it does sound a little interesting. But does it even rate for you?" John asked as he nodded slowly, taking everything in. He got up from the chair and asked Sherlock "want some tea?"

"Yes please," he answered as he then carried on, "It will mean we have to leave London once more. But I don't think either of us will mind leaving as we will have something interesting to do once more." he finished as he stood up and followed John into the kitchen.

John to turned to him as he said, "Well, I do have work you know. It's not like I can always get the time off." he reminded him, there were bills to pay after all.

"Come on John, it will be fun," he grinned as he thought of the possible case. He hoped that John would join him for it, as he hated going alone now.

John smiled at him and shook his head, "Sherlock. I have work. I don't think I will be going on this one. We have bills to pay you know."

"I know that," he huffed a little as the grinned faded at the thought of John not being with him. He had gotten used to his blogger being beside him on cases "We are getting paid for this case. Enough to pay the bills for the next three months. They are quiet well off." he told him, though he wasn't really concerned about money, he knew that John was though.

"Sherlock," he began to protest as the kettle boiled and he poured the water into the prepared mugs.

"John, I need you," he told him, catching the other mans eyes as he glanced over to him.

John sighed as he turned fully towards him and told him, "Fine. I'll come. When will we be leaving?" he asked him, giving him a look that told him he wasn't happy about being manipulated into going.

"As soon as we finish packing. It shouldn't take us that long to get there, or we can leave in the morning?" he suggested as he looked to the man, a smile on his face once again. He couldn't help but almost vibrate with energy and excitement at the thought of a case.

"I'll take the morning option I think. It's getting a little late and I for one would like to sleep in my own bed for one more night before having to sleep in a strange bed." he told him as he handed Sherlock a mug of tea and picked up his own.

"Thank you. Very well, I am going to book us a room at the inn." he told him as he then left the room to go and do just that.

John watched him go with a fond shake of his head and then followed him. He checked his watch and sighed. It was coming up to dinnertime and he didn't feel like cooking at all, but he supposed he could do so. Goodness knew what the food would be like at the place they would be staying at.

Sherlock glanced over as he finished his call, "Room booked for us from tomorrow morning. We can check in any time after ten." he told him. "I've also emailed the family back and told them that we would be taking the case and that we would be there sometime tomorrow." he smiled as he settled back onto the sofa and watched his friend.

"Good. I'll make something for dinner in a bit and then we should start packing. Take enough clothes for a week I think. Just in case this one takes a while." he said as he wondered how long the case would take for Sherlock to solve it. A week was stretching it a little, the man usually solved them in around four days.

"Let's go to Angelo's for dinner." Sherlock suggested as he smiled at him.

John smiled back and nodded his head, "all right then, Angelo's it is. Saves me having to cook at least. And a bonus that I know that the food will be good." he told him as he then asked, "will you actually be eating this time?"

Sherlock was silent for a little while before he answered, "Yes, I believe I shall."

"Good." he chuckled a little as he settled back to drink his tea and listen to the mind numbing game show that was now starting on the TV. A glance towards Sherlock told him that the man was in the mood to take apart the lives of all the contestants, the host and answer the questions as best as he could. Though he knew that there was a few topics that Sherlock knew nothing about. Like anything to do with TV, Movies and Music, as well as a few other subjects. But that was Sherlock for you. He grinned a little as listened as he began to take people apart, much to John's amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, another new fic. I do hope that you will like this one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Care<strong>

**Chapter Two**

John stood up as the train came to a stop in the station, it was a small station, double platform. He grabbed his case, along with Sherlock's, since he knew that the other man wouldn't think to grab his own small case. He shook his head and thought back to that morning and finding out that Sherlock hadn't bothered to pack, so John had ended up doing that for the man. They had managed to get on the train at the right time, but that had only led to a bored Sherlock trying to dissect the people around him with his deductions.

"Right," John said as they stood on the platform. "Where's the Inn we're going to be staying at. I want to drop these off before you drag me around the place," he smiled lightly as he looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced back and gave a small quirk of his lips as he said, "This way John, you should have at least looked at a map before we left London so you would know where we were to go," he finishing, almost scolding John for his lack of foresight.

John rolled his eyes and then told him, "Carry your own case," he said as he trusted the dark purple case towards the man.

Sherlock sniffed in annoyance as he took the handle and pulled it along, leading the way to the Inn. John looked around as they walked, trying to get a feel for the small village that they were to investigate. It seemed like a quiet place, and the people that saw them, looked at them with almost suspicious eyes.

"Looks like they are wary of new people," John commented quietly to Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head a little, "No they are not. They are wondering why we are here. The one over there, the woman with the long hair, she is thinking we are hearing about the man that was killed. She is also having an affair with the man standing next to her, her boss at the bookshop."

John stared at him a little and shook his head, "I don't know why I am surprised at you sometimes. But what you do still amazes me. So they all think we are hear about the man that was killed?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes, they all believe that we are connected to it, a few believe we might even be potential victims."

"Wha…?" John snorted at the words, "No way."

"Yes the one over there, the young man, he is talking to his friend that we are both going to be gruesomely murdered by the Moore family in a ritual of some kind," he smirked a little as he glanced down to John.

John shook his head, "ridiculous," he snorted.

"Very" he nodded as they carried on walking towards the Inn.

They walked into the small building, and John looked around. He was much like the last inn the two had stayed in, at Baskerville.

"Room for Holmes," Sherlock said as he checked them in.

John narrowed his eyes as he looked to his friend, "you only booked the one room didn't you?"

Sherlock looked over to him, "I rarely sleep John, makes sense."

"Make that two rooms please." John said as he looked to the man.

"Certainly," he nodded as he changed it and grabbed another key for a second room. "Second floor rooms nine and ten, they have a connecting door that can be unlocked if you wish," he smiled to them both pleasantly.

Sherlock led the way as John followed muttering under his breath.

"I can't believe you didn't think to book rooms for the two of us," John told him, annoyed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "don't be dumb John, why book two, I don't sleep."

He shook his head as they reached the top of the stairs on the second floor and walked towards rooms nine and ten. He wasn't going to say anything as he unlocked his door, "I'll meet you in a moment," he told him instead as he walked into his room and dumped his case on one of the chairs in the room. "For Gods sake Sherlock," he muttered as he heard persistent knocking on the connecting door. He went over and unlocked it from his side, and had to jump out of the way when it swiftly swung open. "Careful Sherlock," he hissed a little.

"Hmm," Sherlock only hummed as he looked to John, "We must hurry John, I wish to talk to the family before you start bemoaning about food."

John just shook his head, "Lets go them Sherlock," he told him.

Sherlock led the way out of John's room and quickly out of the Inn. He looked around a little before he started to lead him towards the Moore Family home.

XxXxX

It took almost twenty minutes for them to get to the large building, but Sherlock was soon knocking on the front door in a hurried fashion as he waited for someone to come and answer it.

"Hello?" came a curious voice from inside as the door opened and a young woman was standing there.

"Hello, I am Sherlock Holmes, I believe I am expected." Sherlock said as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Oh yes, the detective that Aunt Iris contacted, please come in," she said as she swung the door open wide and let the two of them inside, "Sorry only a few of us are here at the moment, some are working today. I'm Leyna," she babbled a sweet smile one her face, as she looked to them both and then led the way inside the house.

"Pleased to meet you," John said as he quickly introduced himself.

"I'm rather excited about having you both here," Leyna said as she opened the doors and led them into a living room, where three more people were sat. "This is my Aunt Iris, my cousin Brandon and my other cousin Louisa. There are another three cousins and of course my Uncle, they are all at work at the moment," she finished as she introduced her family to them both.

"Mr Holmes, Doctor Watson, it's wonderful to meet you both, and I am so thankful that you were able to come and help us," Iris said as she stood up and went over to the two of them to greet them properly.

"I hope we will be able to help," John said softly as he gave her a polite nod.

"Please, sit down, Leyna dear, please see about getting some tea for our guests," she then said as she turned to her niece. Leyna gave a quick nod and went out of the room.

"Please explain about the case in as much detail as possible," Sherlock asked of her as soon as he was permitted to sit down.

"Well, two days ago a young man was found on the edge of the property," she began to explain, mostly just going over everything that she had already said in her email to him.

"Very well," Sherlock said as he looked to the others in the room, "and none of you had seen the man before he was found?" he then asked as he looked at each of them.

They all shook their heads. "No," Iris said, "All of the family, say the same, that they have never seen him before."

"We need to see where the body was found," Sherlock said as he stood up.

"I'll take you," Brandon said as he stood up, "I'll be back soon mother," he smiled to her.

John and Sherlock stood and said their goodbyes, not believing that they would be back in the house. They followed Brandon through the house and out into the back of the property.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, I do hope you will enjoy this one.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Sorry for not updating last week, my sister-in-law gave birth last week. So was busy with family, she was not supposed to be born until February.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Care<strong>

**Chapter three**

Sherlock followed Brandon, and John following them. Sherlock studied Brandon, getting a reading on the younger man. From what Sherlock could tell, Brandon was hiding something, but he wasn't the killer that they were after. Though Sherlock couldn't really tell what the other was hiding. There was still a possibility that the man knew who had killed their victim, or had been involved afterwards. They soon reached the spot and Sherlock turned to him.

"Thank you for bringing us out here, if you don't mind, we would like to do this alone," he said to him. Hoping that the other would go away quickly so that he could get to work.

Brandon looked a little put out at being told to go away as he said, "Yeah, all right."

The two watched him as he walked away and towards the house a little and then stood, arms folded across his chest. John didn't like the look of the man as he watched them closely.

"Okay Sherlock," he said as he turned to his friend, "So why did you want him away while you make your deductions? Normally you like to show off what you can do, especially when you have a new audience." He queried as he made sure to turn his back on the watching man. Not wanting him to be able to see what they were talking about, in case Sherlock wanted him away for a reason.

"Because he is one of the people I suspect to have something to do with this murder. Do not forget, that while the area maybe open for anyone to come onto, that this belongs to the Moore family, and we should consider them suspects at this point until I find proof that they haven't done anything. The way that Brandon was quick to show us and the fact that he is annoyed at us for sending him away, shows that he is a little too curious for his own good," Sherlock told him as he started to look around the area. He knelt down and looked at the place where the victims body had been found, carefully.

"Normally you would know almost straight away if someone was guilty, why is this time so different?" he asked him as he knelt down nearby.

Sherlock looked up to him and smiled a little, "You would be right, I don't believe that Brandon, Iris or Leyna had anything to do with the killing, but they might have something to do with it after the fact. He and the others are all hiding something, though I haven't been able to deduce what that might be."

John chuckled a little, "Most families have something that they would like to hide."

Sherlock frowned at that, "Hmm, and what would the Watson family want to hide, since you know about it?" he asked him, slightly curious.

John went quiet a little, "Nothing you need to know about, we all have something that we keep to ourselves, and don't you dare try and deduce it either," he said as he glanced to him, giving him a pointed glance.

Sherlock looked to him and then nodded slowly, "Very well," he could see that what ever it was, was still troubling John. It would be best for him to leave it for now, maybe John would tell him one day.

"Good," he nodded, giving him a small smile, "So what have you figured out?" John asked as he made sure to get Sherlock's mind off what it was in his past.

Sherlock nodded and then looked around, "Well, the victim came and was stood here for a while. He was waiting for someone, and they did come," he paused for a moment, "He turned to leave after a while, that's when he was attacked."

Sherlock then stood as he walked, following something that John couldn't see. They walked a little into the woodland and Sherlock knelt down once again.

"What is it Sherlock?" John asked him, curious as to what the man had found.

"He got here before he was hit, he stumbled back towards who ever it was. I can't tell much without the body, there are just too many footprints to find the ones I need to follow. He went back to his killer, and stumbled, he was killed where he fell," he finished as he then looked around a little more.

John looked around as well, he could see some old prints, and there were a high number of them, "I have to admit there must have been a lot of people around, and the fresher ones, are those that came to gawk?" he said, a little unsure at the end.

Sherlock smirked to him and nodded, "You are getting better, and yes you are right, they are the ones that came to see what happened here. Though I am thankful that they didn't do too much damage. Though a lot of what I could have found, is not here because of it," he said with an annoyed sigh.

John was about to say something when Sherlock moved away from him quickly, "What is it?" he asked him, wondering what it was.

"This," he said as he pointed out the branch, "there is some dried blood and a little hair on it, dark brown. I believe the victim has brown hair," he finished, taking sample of the hair, "And some fibre, I believe we should inform the constabulary about this," he said as he then gathered a sample of the fibre that was stuck on the branch.

"I think that would be a good idea, wouldn't do to leave them out of it, no mater how bad they might be," he nodded as Sherlock stood up.

"Right, I believe we will need to see the body now," Sherlock said as the two of them walked out of the wooded area to see that Brandon was still waiting for them.

"Are you finished?" he asked them both as he saw the two approached him, watching the two of them closely.

"Yes we are done here for now. We may need to come back after a while, but we shall see about going through the wood, I want to follow the way that the victim would have come onto the property," Sherlock was the one to answer him, not giving anything away with his words.

"All right," he nodded, "I'll make sure to tell the family that you may come and go. So they don't call the police on you," he said with a small smile, he paused for a moment as he then asked them, "So what are you going to be doing now?"

"We need to see the body," Sherlock quickly answered as they began to head back to the house.

"Right, well that's at the morgue of course," Brandon said as he frowned at the two of them.

"And where would that be?" John asked him, wondering where it would be.

"It's attached to the police station, which is on the other side of the doctors," he told the two of them.

"Right, we'll head there now. I would also like to talk to the officers as well. See what they have figure out so far," Sherlock said as he walked ahead of them all.

"How about I drive you both there, it's near the train station. So its a bit of a walk," Brandon suggested.

Sherlock and John shared a small look, "Only if that wouldn't be too much trouble?" John was the one to answer him, they had not gotten a car this time for the two of them to drive. It might be something of an idea to change that, they didn't want to rely on others all the time.

"No trouble, anything to help get this sorted. It's worrying my mother having this hanging over us. And since no one knows who it was, we're even more in the frame so to speak," he smiled a little as he led the way to the small garage, "come on and get in."

Sherlock looked to John and said softly, "Do not speak of what we have found, I do not believe he has anything to do with the murder, but someone in that family does."

"And tem being family, he wont believe that they might have something to do with this, so he would, of course, tell them all that he had learnt from us," he smirked back a little, "Not stupid Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted a little as they got in the car. Brandon looked to the two of them and then headed out, taking them towards the Police Station, asking them a little of what they had been able to find out. Nether of them saying much apart from needing to make sure they gather all the facts before they say something. And that it wouldn't do for them to accuse someone of murder without proof of the deed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm so happy that people are enjoying this fic. You guys are the best! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Care<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Sherlock breezed into the Police Station and looked around, trying to find the one in charge. John followed him after saying thank you and goodbye to Brandon. He shook his head as he saw Sherlock was already beginning to irritate the desk clerk as he tried to find out where the body was and to look at the reports. John quickly went over and smiled to the man as he pulled Sherlock away.

"Sherlock, why don't you let me handle this bit, and just be quiet for a moment, no deduction, and no insulting people," John warned him with a look.

Sherlock huffed a little as he mumbled, "Fine John."

John smiled to him and then went back to the desk clerk as he asked, "Hi, we were asked by the Moore Family to investigate the death that happened on their property. I'm Doctor John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. Is there someone we need to talk to in order to be able to examine the body and see the crime report?" he finished as he looked to the man, who was watching him closely.

"I've heard about the two of you, don't know what the Captain would say about it, but I don't think it would hurt for you to be able to ask him," he said as he got up and went to the back office.

John and Sherlock watched as he knocked on the door and went inside for a few moments. It didn't take him long to come back out and over to them, "Well?" John asked him, wondering if the man would speak to them at all.

"He said for you to go on though," he smiled to them as he let them past the barrier and into the office, it was small, just about big enough for the four officers that worked there.

John walked into the Captains office first, as Sherlock walked in and looked around. Observing all that was around him, "Afternoon," John said as he went over to the desk and smiled to the man sitting down.

"You must be Doctor Watson, I've seen you and Mr Holmes in the papers a few times, even the ones out here," he said as he reached a hand out for the other to shake.

"New of us travels far and wide it seems," John smiled as he took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Captain," Sherlock said with a nod of his head as he looked to the man, "We need to see the body that was found on the Moore Family grounds as well as the report that you have compiled so far," he demanded.

The Captain looked to him and shook his head, "I was warned about you. I decided to call your friend over in London, DI Lestrade, said to do as you ask. So I'll be taking you down myself and the report should be here in a moment."

John sighed a little, glad that the man had a little warning about Sherlock and his no nonsense behaviour, "Thank you Captain, most helpful," he smiled to him as he glanced over to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded as the captain stood up as someone knocked on the door, "I take it that would be the report?" Sherlock asked him as the captain opened the door and walked out, a file was handed over to him.

The captain nodded as he looked to eh young woman, "Thank you Sergeant,"

"Sir," she said as she then went back to what she had been doing before hand.

"Here you go, Mr Holmes," the captain said as he handed the file over to him, "I hope that you might be able to find something out. We've been unable to find anything about him, we've sent his prints off to be searched for, but so far we have gotten nothing back. We can't even figure out where he came from," he sighed, annoyed that they had hit a dead end with the body and finding out who had killed the man.

Sherlock hummed as he began to read the report and look at the pictures that had been taken of the scene, "Who ever took the pictures are very good at doing so," he said as he looked through them all.

"Should be," he huffed a little, smiling as he added, "He took a course in photography before joining the force."

The Captain led the way into the morgue and over to the large freezes that stored the bodies. The medical examiner walked over to them and opened it up and brought out the only one in there uncovered him so they could examine him.

Sherlock handed John the file as he went over to the body and began to examine it. John looked over it as well as he then began to read the report.

"So the main cause of death was strangulation," John said as he looked from the report to the body and looked at the neck.

"Yes John, I believe that a belt of some kind was used," Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes and continued to examine the body.

John went quiet as he waited for Sherlock to finish. "What next?" he then asked quietly as he looked to Sherlock as he stood up straight.

"I wish to see the personal effect, the clothing and such that was found with the body?" he then asked as he looked to the Medical Examiner.

"Sure, it's over here," he said as he went over to the drawer unit and pulled one out. Inside was a large plastic bag full of the things that had been taken from the body. He pulled it out and laid it down on a bench, letting Sherlock look at them.

Sherlock looked them over for a few moments before he stood up straight and looked to them all, "Your killer is female. He was hit over the head as he turned his back on her, she then used her belt to strangle him. As for your victim, he is from Oxford, you can tell because of the fauna on his boots that is ground in. He works near the university, but isn't a student there. He is too old for one, and not smart enough. He has ground in dirt under his nails, works with plants. I believe at a Garden Centre, as there is traces of exotic fauna along with native fauna of the area," he finished as he looked to them all, fauna was one of the things he had studied, along with the ash samples, he just hadn't finished writing up all his findings.

John smiled as he looked to Sherlock, "Do you know who killed him at all, or even an idea?" he asked him quietly.

Sherlock looked to him and smirked, "Some, but I believe we should be talking to the Moore family, when they are all together. Though I would like to check a few things as well."

John nodded and he turned to the captain and the Medical Examiner and said, "Thank you for showing us. We need to go for now, if we have anything more we will be in touch. But could you make sure not to tell anyone what you have learnt so far. This is a small village and of course anything that is said would be all over it in a short time," he smiled to them all.

The two men nodded as Sherlock and John left the morgue and headed towards the inn where they were staying. It didn't take them long to enter their room and for Sherlock to lose himself on the laptop as he began to search the internet. John had no idea what he was looking for and sat down to wait for the man to clue him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! Well, do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Care<strong>

**Chapter Five**

It was a number of hours later when Sherlock look up to see John almost falling asleep in his chair. He smiled a little at the sight and shutdown the laptop. He set it aside and got up, the noise of movement causing John to jump awake and looked to him. Sherlock headed over to him and smiled down at him.

"Finished what you were doing?" John asked him as he stretched and fidgets a little to loosen up his muscles.

"I've gathered a lot of what I need, I just need to talk to others at the moment," he said as he offered John a hand and pulled the other up from his chair.

"Thanks," John smiled as he gave another large stretch, "I don't know how you can sit still for so long," he grumbled a little.

"I just do," he shrugged as he then suggested, "Why don't we head out to the local pub and see about getting some dinner?"

John narrowed his eyes as he knew that Sherlock wouldn't normally suggest such a thing unless it was to help him in someway, "Why?" he asked him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I wish to talk to the locals, but I believe that you would be best about doing so and I know you would be hungry by now, it is well past dinner time for you," he answered, a soft smile on his face as he looked to his friend.

John chuckled, "Well, I am hungry," he said as he added, "Let's go then."

Sherlock nodded and the two of them grabbed their coat and jacket and walked out of Sherlock's room. Sherlock locked the door and the two headed out of the Inn and towards the pub, a small walk away. John went up to the bar and got the two of them something to drink and ordered enough food so that Sherlock could nibble on some as well. Sherlock would often grab a chip or a few, or some onions rings if John had some on his plate. Now he tended to get extra because Sherlock would absently eat them.

John walked over to the table that Sherlock had sat down at, near a number of locals. John set down the drinks and sat down opposite him, "here you go," he grinned as he looked around, trying to get a feel for the people around them.

"They are all still wary of us John," Sherlock said softly as he took hold of his lemonade and took a sip.

John nodded his head as he looked to the nearest person who was almost staring at him, he smiled and looked as friendly as he could as he greeted him, "Hi, I'm John."

"Oh, um, Nathan," the man said, surprised that John had spoken to him.

"Nice to meet you, so why are you all staring?" he asked with a lopsided and disarming grin on his face.

"The murder that happened, we're just a little nervous about new people showing up, thinking they might be part of it or maybe they might be next. Just a little wary that's all, it was so shocking there hasn't been a murder here since before I was even born," the man said, with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Wow," John said as he nodded slowly, "I'm a little curious about this murder," he murmured, wondering if the man would fall for it and start talking a little more.

Nathan moved a little closer, "Well, the man was on the Moore Family land, that's one thing. And I know that the family like to keep to themselves. They took in their niece as well, and she is such a sweet lass. Though they are back now, but they all went to university, I heard that the two youngest ones went to Oxford and the others to Cambridge. Haven't been able to figure out what they studied."

"Oxford, at the same time for two of them?" John said, trying to lead the man into telling them the information that they needed.

"Yes, I heard a few rumours that the young woman found a guy there that the family didn't approve of, that they had been together during all the time that she was at Oxford for. But the brother tried to put a stop to it," he told them, eyes almost gleaming with the fact he was sharing gossip with a new audience.

"Wow, some rumour," he said with a slight side glance over to Sherlock.

"Your food," a young man said as he put down the large plate in front of John.

"Thanks," he smiled to him, and then turned to Nathan, "thanks for talking with me, he doesn't talk much," he joked to the man.

"No worries mate," he said as he got up and went to the bar.

"Well, that was rather interesting," Sherlock said softly as he absently took one of the chips from John's plate and ate it.

"Yep," John smiled to him, "We just need to find out which ones were in Oxford."

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, though that shouldn't be that hard to figure out," he told him, taking another chip.

John just smiled as he watched him, "Well, how are we going to do that, except for asking?" he asked him, wondering what they would be doing.

"I think asking would not be a good idea," he murmured, "I shall have to look online, there is usually somewhere that would have a list of past students. It wouldn't do to tip them off that we are looking at them more closely."

John nodded and carried on eating his dinner, glad that he had gotten the extra as Sherlock ate most of the chips and a number of the onion rings he had ordered. When John had finished, they had not even been able to talk to any of the other locals. Most had avoided them, and Nathan had left after talking to the barmaid.

"Let's go John," Sherlock said as he stood up.

John nodded his head and stood up, the two of them left the pub, walking side by side, "So, what are we going to be doing?" he asked him, wondering what Sherlock was going to be doing next.

"I need to look online again, this time at the university, I found the name of our victim, Jason Bole, he was 25 and worked at a Garden Centre near the main campus. He also helped keep the Gardens at the University," he told John what he had been able to learn.

"Right," he nodded, "So whomever it is that went there, will be our killer?"

Sherlock nodded, a smirk on his face, "Wish someone would have just told us who they were, but no matter," he shrugged as they reached the Inn.

"Good night Sherlock, and try and not stay up all night," John warned him as they reached their rooms.

Sherlock just nodded his head but said nothing but, "Good night John."

John watched him go into his room and sighed. John unlocked his door and walked in, only to be confront with a sharp rap on the connecting door. He went over and unlocked it and looked to Sherlock.

"Keep this door open in case I need you John," was all he said as he then went back into his room.

John chuckled a little and got ready for bed. He climbed in and sighed, the bed was at least comfortable. He slowly drifted off, wondering what Sherlock would be able to find out while he slept. He just hoped that the man wouldn't wander off on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews, so happy that you are enjoying this. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.<strong>


End file.
